1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic timepiece that receives either satellite signals from GPS satellites or standard time signals from a transmission station, acquires time information, and corrects the time.
2. Related Art
Electronic timepieces that receive satellite signals from GPS satellites or standard time signals from long-wave standard time signal transmission stations, acquire time information, and correct the time, are known from the literature. See, for example, JP-A-2015-175839.
Such electronic timepieces have two antennae, a patch antenna for receiving high frequency GPS signals, and a bar antenna for receiving long-wave standard time signals. Receiving GPS satellite signals is power-consumption intensive, and such timepieces require a relatively large capacity button battery (storage battery) to receive GPS satellite signals. Further, multiple dials and hands, and motors to drive the different hands, are also used in addition to the typical hour, minute, and second hands to provide a multifunctional display.
The storage battery and patch antenna in such electronic timepieces are disposed overlapping in the thickness direction of the timepiece. The thickness of the movement in a timepiece having a storage battery, patch antenna, and bar antenna therefore increases, making achieving a thin electronic timepiece difficult.